Phantom
by whennothingmatters
Summary: Long before Tsuna met his guardians there was a mysterious force. Neither bad nor good, it has existed for a predetermined amount of time. Have you ever wondered how everything ran so smoothly? How no one really died despite the cruelty known only in the mafia? This is the story of an alternative point of view. To see behind the scenes.
1. Chapter 1: Ghost part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo hitman reborn**

**P.s. This is not beta'ed so there will be grammatical errors and or spelling errors. If anyone can help beta and explain the procedure please pm me. I Don't know how the whole beta thing works so you'll have to tell me.**

**P.p.s. Reviews, criticism, and suggestion (Although they may not be taken into account) are highly valued. Flames are accepted as well but not as much. If any information is wrong and or does not fit the timeline please pm me. I will review what I wrote and fix the error.**

**Thank you and enjoy the story**

* * *

Chapter 1: Ghost part 1

**First appearance**

A small girl as pale as chalk stood in the hazy streets. Her hair, a nearly white gray color, was cut into a short bob. Her white eyes were slightly covered by her bangs. She stared down the street where a small brunette walked to school with his mother. Then she turned around and walked away. Her white, thin strapped, dress swirling around her knees.

Tsuna shivered as he felt eyes watching him. He glanced around nervously for a moment. "What is it Tsu-kun?" Nana asked her son. He looked up at his mother and shook his head.

"Nothing"

It was the end of school. Like always Tsuna made a fool of himself. He walked home with his head bowed.

"Hey! It's Dame-Tsuna!"

His head snapped up and looked around. In front of him were a group of older boys. "Hiiiieeee" he shrieked and made a run for it. "Oh no, you don't" one of them laughed and snatched him up by the arm. They dragged him to the river and beat him up. Tsuna curled up in an attempt to protect himself. They stomped and laughed as they bullied him.

"Let's dump him in the river"

The brunettes eyes went wide. He struggled in their grasp. "Wait! No! Please stop!" he screamed. They didn't pay him any heed.

They counted mockingly each time they swung him. Little droplets of tears formed in his eyes from fear. Then they let go after they counted three. He went airborne, and then crashed into the cold waters of the river. He desperately tried to keep afloat. He was in so much panic that he didn't hear the jeers stop. Tsuna could no longer keep his head up above the waters. He slowly sank down watching the silver bubbles that came from his lips float up.

A hand grabbed him and dragged him out. He coughed and spluttered out the water that managed to get into his lungs. Tsuna looked up in a daze. He saw white eyes before he passed out.

Several hours later the sun began to set. He woke up slightly damp. Realizing what had happened, he shot up. The brunette glanced around, only to see that it was just him. "Wha-what?" he blinked furiously in confusion. Shrugging his shoulder he made an attempt to stand up, but his hand brushed against something cold. Looking down there was a can of still cold melon soda.

"Who…?"

He grabbed the can and brought it close to his face. Then he started to look around again to see if he could catch a sign of his unknown hero. Disappointed at seeing no one, he looked back at the can. Tsuna smiled and popped the top open. "Thank you" he murmured and took a sip.

Unknown to him a petite white girl watched him at a distance. Taking one last good look she turned and left, leaving the now panicking boy who realized how late it was.

**Second appearance**

It was dark, Ryohei grunted as he tried to protect his little sister. "O-onii-san!" Kyoko shouted in concern. The assailant smirked and kicked the white hair boy. "So ya think you're tough?" he sneered. He brought his foot up once more. Ryohei and Kyoko closed their eyes for the incoming pain. However it never came. Instead, they heard a pained grunt.

They opened their eyes to see what's happening. When they did they looked at the dark figure beating the man up in awe. The shadow made a boxing pose and jumped. They sent an upper cut towards the chin of the man. He fell down with a heavy thump. "S-so cool" Ryhoei muttered looking at the unknown person in awe. The person turned to leave. "W-wait!" he yelled "Who are you?" They stopped then turned their head slightly towards them. Then the person then went back to walking away. Ryohei tried to stop them but something dropped from the shadow. He looked down and saw a pair of boxing gloves. "Stay extreme" a small almost inaudible voice whispered.

The white haired boy grinned and picked up the gloves. "EXTREEEEEME!" he shouted holding the gloves up high. "O-onii-san, you're too loud" Kyoko complained. He turned to his sister sheepishly "Sorry Kyoko".

**Third appearance**

Hibari growled at the men before him. His lips were split and he was bloody and bruised. He brought his hands up and started beating them up one by one. It wasn't enough though. They easily overpowered him.

All of a sudden there was a flash of silver. Something had hit the man that was sneaking up behind him. The object fell and he saw that it was a tonfa. He picked it up and tested it around in his grip. There was another flash of silver. He reflexively caught it and saw that it was another one. He gave a blood thirsty grin when he realized he had a weapon. Hibari looked at the remaining men. Then in a flash he blurred through them and knocked them out quickly. He stood before the downed men victoriously.

A red fabric fluttered in front of his face. He snatched it out of the air and looked at it. Then he looked up and saw a person looking down on him. The sun shined behind the persons head, making it impossible to see who it was.

They stared at him for a while before turning around. He looked at the red fabric again. When he looked closer he saw that it was a Namimori prefect band.

"Hmph, herbivores" he smirked "I'll bite you all to death".

**Fourth appearance****  
**

Yamamoto watched his father make sushi. When he felt someone watching he looked up at the entrance of the shop. Standing there was a little kid hidden by the shadows. When the kid saw that he was looking at them they quickly ran. "Hey!" he called out. His father looked at him curiously "What is it Takeshi?" He looked at his father before looking at the entrance. "Uh...just something I saw, I'm gonna go check it out" he said before rushing out. Tsuyoshi blinked before shaking his head and chuckling. "Just like his mother" he grinned.

Yamamoto looked around as he jogged. He spotted a flutter of clothes to his right. He ran towards that direction. They turned another corner and Yamamoto quickly followed behind. It was a game of cat and mouse. The kid Yamamoto spotted twisted and turned through the streets of Namimori.

When Yamamoto turned another corner he stopped. In front of him was a baseball field. He looked at the kids playing with starry eyes. The sound of crunching grass brought him out of his daze. He looked down and saw a baseball rolling on the ground. He picked it up and inspected it.

Yamamoto looked at the direction it came from and saw a kid. The kid was hidden in the shadows. "Hey! Is this your ball?" he lifted up the baseball. The shadowed figure raised a hand as a signal for him to toss it back. He swung his arm back and threw the ball. The person caught it and threw it back. "Whoa!" he exclaimed, not expecting it to be thrown back.

When he looked up he saw the persons hand raised again. He smiled and threw the ball back. The ball was thrown back at him again.

They did this a few more times before Yamamoto stopped. "Huh!?" he blinked when the person was pointing at the field. He looked but only saw kids playing baseball. When he looked back towards the mysterious person to question them, they were gone.

"Where'd he go?" Yamamoto scratched his head. He then looked between the ball in his hand, the baseball field, and the place where the kid once stood.

Tsuyoshi was cleaning the counter top when Yamamoto came back. "You seem happy?" He grinned at his smiling son. He smiled back at him.

"Hey dad, can I play baseball?"

**Fifth appearance**

Gokudera walked down the street with a scowl. Another family has turned him down. He brought out a cigarette and lit it. He took a long drag but coughed. "Who can stand this piece of shit?" he grumbled but nonetheless put it back against his lips. He looked to his right and saw a kid staring at him. The shadow covered the person making it impossible to distinguish them.

"Oi, what are you looking at?" he growled. He stalked up to the coward hiding in the shadows. However, just when he took two steps the person fled. "Tch, wuss" he sneered. He stuffed his hands in his pocket and walked down the street again. He passed by a bunch of drunk men dressed in black.

"Hey! It's that Hayato kid"

One of the drunks went up and snatched his arm. "What'cha doin' here kid? The mafia isn't a place for street rats like you" he laughed. Gokudera got pissed off and took out a bunch of dynamites. "Want me to blow you up?" he sneered.

They fought with many explosions happening in between. One of the men took out a gun and aimed it at him. Gokudera froze at the sight. 'Shit! Shit! Shit! Move damn it!' he closed his eyes for the inevitable pain. Just when the guy was about to pull the trigger, someone tackled him. A gun shot was heard but it wasn't him screaming.

He opened his eyes and sat up. In front of him were unconscious or dead men. Gokudera looked around for the person who saved him. He spotted someone running into the alleyway. "Stupid brat" he grumbled. Gokudera patted the dirt off his clothes. He glanced at were the kid ran. "Thanks" he mumbled and walked away.

**Sixth appearance**

The building exploded behind them. Mukuro smiled evilly as he walked away with Ken and Chikusa by his side. The smile faded away however when he suddenly collapsed with fatigue. "Mukuro-sama!" they yelled out in worry. The two boys went up to his side and wrapped his arm over their shoulder. "Oya oya, it seems that It took quite a bit out of me" he chuckled.

They traveled a distance away from the carnage. The three boys were tired to the point of collapsing. They fell down on the forest floor breathing heavily.

Mukuro noticed a shadow of a figure standing a little ways away from them. "Kufufu why don't you come out from behind that tree" he called out. Ken and Chikusa looked to where Mukuro was staring at. "Y-yeah! C-come out, byon!" Ken panted.

The person continued to stare and didn't move. The three boys saw their vision start to get blurry. Tiny black dots floated around their eyesight. They fought vehemently to stay awake. However it was for naught. They quickly passed out from exhaustion.

The person came out revealing a small white girl looking down at them. She walked over and checked each of them. Her white eyes looked at their wounds calculatingly.

When they woke up they looked around. They were inside of a shallow cave. Mukuro then looked down and saw that his clothes were changed. "What the hell, byon!" Ken yelled out. Ken's clothes were changed as well but pins were added into his hair to keep his hair out of his face. "Shut up Ken" Chikusa muttered. His clothes were changed too with an addition of a large white beanie on his head. "Look" he pointed at three dark green backpacks.

One had a pineapple charm hanging off of a zipper, the other had a bar code, and the third had a little dog. Mukuro looked at the pineapple with an angry tic mark. "Kufufu I'm going to find that person and make him pay" he chuckled ominously. Then he opened the bag and pulled out a chocolate bar. "Oya oya, what's this?" he tilted his head. He unwrapped the chocolate bar and stared at the brown blocks. "Is this food?" he questioned. Mukuro took a hesitant bite.

"It's good...just as sweet and bitter as my vengeance"

* * *

**Trivia:**

**While making this story I realized that my character was sort of like slender man, except more of a 'I stalk you and save you' than a 'I stalk you and kill you'**


	2. Chapter 2: Ghost part 2

Chapter 2: Ghost part 2

**Sevent****h appearance**

Cozato Simon looked at the darkened patch of shadow. There was a sad pained expression on his face. "I trust you to help resolve this issue" he said grimly. There was a moment of silence before the shadow lightened. Cozato's face softened and he looked at the children playing. "With this...I can rest at ease" he smiled. The children called him over to play. Not letting them wait, he laughed and started to chase them.

A few centuries past. The last of Cozato was a school and a deserted island hidden away out of sight out of mind. Over in a distance a house blazed in inferno. Red hot flames licked at the air creating a bloody sky. The cries of a little boy who lost everything echoed through out the dreary night.

"Mama...Papa...Mami..." he sobbed. The red-haired boy looked at the burning house with sadness.

A lone figure the shape of a girl walked out of the house. "Mami!?" Enma shouted "Mami!" She stopped, the blazing fires in the house shining behind her covered her features. She stood there for an unknown length of time before going back into the house. "Wait! Mami! Don't go!" Enma cried out desperately "Don't leave me!" He tripped and dropped on to his knees sobbing.

Cinders and ashes floated up in a dizzying swirl. It was then in his heart a bitter seed became planted. When the flames slowly died so has the life in his eyes. Enma stood up shakily and looked over at the blackened house. "Don't worry Mami" he sniffled "I'll avenge you".

**Eighth appearance**

Byakuran sat all alone on a bench. "The world is so unfair" he spat. The white-haired boy looked up at the sky "It's so tainted and imperfect". A small noise caught his attention. He looked over to where it originated from. Underneath a tree covered by its shadow was a girl in a white knee-length dress. He couldn't see the head.

"Hey, what are you doing over there" he called out softly "Where's your parents?" The girl did not respond. Byakuran managed to muster up a smile, even though it looked like a grimace. "I'm not that scary am I?" he joked. She still did not respond. He slowly became irritated by the girl's despondent attitude. "If you're not going to talk then lea-" he couldn't finish the sentence. A bag of marshmallows were thrown at his face. "Hey!" he shouted indignantly. Byakuran grabbed the bag off his face and just in time too. Another object was thrown at him.

With quick reflexes he was able to catch it. Looking at the object in his hand he saw that it was a box. "Ya know…that's not nice" he grumbled. When he looked up there was nobody there. He was disgruntled at the fact that she left without even apologizing. Frowning he inspected the items thrown at him. A yellow post-it note clung to the box. He peeled it off and read it.

"If you don't like the world, change it..." he mumbled. Opening the lid he saw rings gleaming up at him. When he moved to touch one of them a sudden flash of images assaulted his head. He jerked his finger back "Wha-!?" Byakuran glared down at the rings suspiciously. Then he noticed there were more writing on the back of the post-it.

"You look like a marshmallow...p.s. You should smile more"

He looked at the note with a disturbed face. Then a large grin broke out. "All right then mysterious-chan, I'll change the world" he declared.

"I'll make the perfect world"

**Ninth appearance**

Dino sobbed as he rocked back and forth. Reborn had knocked him out and left him in the dark scary forest all alone at night. He had told him to make it out alive. Unknown to him the said baby was sipping some espresso in a nice cozy café.

A sudden rustle in the bushes made him freeze. An owl hooted up in the treetop above him which made him squeak. Then a long drawn out howl was heard over the distance. "Reboooorn!" he cried out with tears flowing down his eyes.

He sniffled some more and glanced around warily. Then he froze. His eyes widened as he saw a girl standing in the shadows of the trees. Only the feet and bottom part of a white dress were seen clearly. "Gh-gh-gh-gh-GHOST!" he screamed.

Dino backed away frightened. "Wh-wh-what d-d-do you want?" he trembled "I-I-I have a whip! I-I'm not afraid t-to use it". His failed attempt and looking frightening did nothing. When a few seconds past, the girl started to move. Dino tensed up with a squeak. Then he looked at her in confusion.

Her right arm was raised pointing to his left. "Y-You want me to go in that direction?" he stuttered. She did not say anything. "How do I know you're not trying t-to k-kill me?" he asked. She still did not speak or move. "F-fine" he stammered and scrambled up to his feet.

Dino only walked for about five minutes before she appeared again. He screamed like a little girl. "What is wrong with you!?" he shrieked. The girl didn't respond but pointed in another direction.

"T-this isn't gonna make you g-get any friends if you kee-keep scaring people like that!" he yelled out. Despite how scared and suspicious he is, he walked to where she was pointing towards.

After many screams, near heart attacks, and wandering around later he was at the edge of the forest. "Yes! I'm out!" he cried out happily and ran out of the forest. Remembering the little girl he turned around.

Just as he suspected the girl stood at the edge of the forest. "Th-thanks" he called out. He even added in a little wave before turning. Glancing back he saw that she had disappeared. He shivered in fear and ran, never turning around to look back again.

**Tenth appearance**

Xanxus walked down the hall with a scowl on his face. The cooks didn't get the right meat. Then there was the fact that they ran out of tequila. Today was just not his day.

He spotted a flutter of clothing at the corner down the hall. "What are you running away from trash?" he called out and ran after the person. Curiosity grabbed a hold of him. Not stopping to think that it may have been an assassin he trailed after them.

He saw the door to room to his father's office close. Not wasting any time, he practically tore it open.

He had expected there to be someone but the room was empty. "Where are you hiding trash?" he growled. He scanned the area once more. A loud thump was heard on the desk. He snapped his head towards that direction. A book laid sprawled on the desk with its pages open.

"Fucking wind" he grumbled. He did not notice that the windows were closed. Walking over to the desk he reached out to put it back in place, but a sentence stopped him.

There on the page explained how Xanxus was not the ninth's son. That it explained that he pitied the boy.

Xanxus convulsed in anger and grabbed the book. He checked the cover and the front page. It showed evidence that this was the ninth's journal. "That fucking old coot!" he yelled "How dare he make a fool of me!" He slammed the book back on to the desk and stormed out of the room.

Just before he closed the door he glanced back. The figure of a little girl stood in the middle of the room staring at him. The light outside the window effectively shadowed her face. He glared at her before closing the door.

**Eleventh appearance**

Aria screamed in pain. She grunted and tensed her body. The stupid baby just wouldn't come out. She let out another loud scream. "Damn it! Get out already you stupid baby!" she yelled. The nurses and doctors scrambled around in a flurry of activity. She looked to the side and saw a kid watching her in the shadows. A shiver wracked through her body before pain clutched her nether region.

With one last push a new life was born. Aria sighed in relief. That was the most painful experience for her. She doubts she would want to try it again anytime soon. The woman glanced at where she had seen the child but no one was there.

A man cleared his throat and captured her attention. "What is it doctor? Where's my baby?" she asked tiredly. He fidgeted for a moment before saying "Sh-she's weak, we believe she won't be able to make it...". He trailed off at the end. Arias eyes went wide. "What do you mean she won't be able to make it!" she shrieked. The woman grabbed the doctor by the shirt and shook him violently. "H-h-her immune s-s-system is-s complet-e-etly sh-shot dow-w-wn" he managed to get out "her ch-ch-chest is-s collaps-s-sing and th-the lung-g-gs aren't functio-ioning". Aria let the poor man go before weeping. "M-may I still see my daughter?" she sniffled. The doctor nodded his head and fixed his clothes "Of course Aria-sama".

The others cleared out if the room. When she looked at the direction of where her baby is she froze. Standing next to the table was the kid she just saw. The only distinguishable feature of the kid was that they were all white. The person was touching her baby. Aria could only get glimpses of them through the shuffling people

"Get away from her!" she screamed. The nurses and doctor got startled. The woman tried to climb out of bed but she was held down. "No! Can't you see that kid touching her!" she shouted. The nurses and doctors tried to restrain her. However, Aria's gaze was solely upon the child and her baby. The white unknown child glanced up at her before turning to leave.

"Doctor!" a nurse cried out. One of the doctors turned to discuss the problem. "Wha-what!? Impossible!" he shouted in shock. Soon other doctors and nurses started to cry out in shock as well.

"B-but she was about to die!"

"The baby's in perfect health!"

"How is this possible!?"

Aria calmed down enough to catch some of the sentences shouted out. "What's happening?" she asked. A doctor went up to her. "Your daughter, she's in perfect health!" he exclaimed. She looked up at him baffled. "S-so she'll live!?" she asked. The doctor nodded his head.

Aria cried tears of joy. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you" she whispered "Can I hold her?" A nurse brought a bundle of blankets up to her. Grabbing the bundle she cradled it to her chest. A flushed pale baby greeted her eyes. "Ugh hu" the baby mumbled with tears in her eyes.

Feeling someone staring at her she looked up towards the door. A shadow of a child peeked through the crack watching her. Aria gave a warm grateful smile towards them. The kid stared a bit more before closing the door and leaving.

"What will you name her?"

"Her name...is Yuni"


	3. Chapter 3: Ghost part 3

**A/N: I felt that there was something wrong with Basil's part but I don't know how to fix it. Sorry and just bear with it. I also fixed some stuff from the previous chapters. Sorry for the inconvenience.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Ghost part 3

**Twelfth appearance**

Nagi curled up on her bed. The screams and yells of her parents floated up into her room. She whimpered and covered her ears.

The door of her room creaked open. Her head lifted up at the sudden noise. Nagi froze as she saw a little girl looking at her. "W-who are you?" she managed to squeak out. The girl did not respond. Instead she stepped back and closed the door.

Nagi shook in fright. She went under the covers and brought her blanket up to her face. Throughout the whole night Nagi could only stare at her door in fright.

The next day Nagi clutched her bag close to her chest. She looked around warily. A flutter of wings from her right startled her. Then to her left a dog barked which made her jump. She was just filled to the brim with paranoia.

In class her eyes would dart to the window constantly. By the end of the day Nagi was a wreck. Her shoulders were slumped in weariness as she walked back home. 'I-It was just my imagination' she reassured herself. A meow sets off behind her. Curious, she turns around to look. Her heart froze then sped up.

Standing behind the wall was the girl from yesterday. The girl was staring directly at her. She was indistinguishable even in broad daylight. Curled up in her arms was a black kitten that equally stared back at her.

Nagi tried to turn around and run, but her feet were stuck like they were glued to the pavement. Her knees shook and banged against each other. She stared with wide purple eyes and teeth clenched.

The kitten jumped out of the girls arms and strolled up to her. She flinched when it started rubbing it's head onto her leg. Nagi relaxed when she saw that the cat wouldn't do any harm to her. Then she looked up to where she saw the girl. She was already gone.

Slightly frightened by the sudden disappearance, she knelt down to pet the cat. A yellow post-it note clung to its fur. Words were neatly scribbled onto the yellow piece of paper. Carefully plucking the note off, she read it.

_Take care of him_

Perplexed Nagi stared at the note curiously. She looked at the kitten staring up at her. Carefully, she picked him up to examine him. Indeed, the cat was a boy. Blushing a bit, she lowered him down.

"A-alright" she stuttered "I-I'll name you Kuro". Looking at the cat for confirmation, Kuro meowed and licked her nose. Nagi giggled at the odd sensation.

The purple haired girl cradled the black kitten in her arms and walked home. "Don't worry Kuro-kun" she murmured "I'll take care of you". Nagi glanced back once more. She spotted a flutter of clothes go behind the wall. A smile broke out of her face and she turned back.

"I wonder if mother will allow me to keep you."

**Thirteenth appearance**

Basil dug through the trash in an alleyway. He couldn't find anything decent to sell or eat so he crawled out. "Huu~, I'm so hungry" he whined clutching his stomach.

The young boy travelled through the intricate routes of the alleyway. He would avoid certain areas like a plague. When he stumbled upon another trash can he dug through it. "Ah!" he exclaimed and crawled out. He held up a half bitten hamburger. Smiling at his catch he turned around to eat it somewhere safer.

"Eek!" he squeaked startled and dropped the hamburger. Standing in the middle of the alley way was a girl. Her face seemed like it was being eaten by the shadows. Only the feet to the edge of her white dress were visible. "Wh-wh-who are you?" he stuttered nervously. Basil flipped open a knife "I-If you come any closer I-I'll stab you".

The girl turned to the right and walked away. Once the wall hid her the sandy haired kid swiftly picked up the discarded burger and stuffed it in his mouth. He had hightailed out of there in fear.

He pulled the hamburger out of his mouth and tried to catch his breath. It was a close call to him. He glanced around quickly to see if the cost was clear. Seeing that it was he gorges himself on the burger.

Basil crept through the alleys silently. He had dodged a bottle that had been thrown from one of the many scuffles in these dark parts. It was his life, the only world he knew besides the luxurious one the people walking down the streets have.

The sun dipped down. An orange glow has been casted throughout the sky. Basil couldn't help but stand at the edge of the alleyway looking up at the beautiful sight. It was his favorite time of the day.

Crunching of glass alerted him of another's presence. The slight scuffle and bumping told him that it was a drunken man. He fingered his knife nervously.

"What's a pretty boy like you doin' out hey'a?" the man slurred. Basil took a small step back. "Leaving" he stated and turned to run. Despite how uncoordinated the drunk was he had managed to grab the boy. "How 'bout we have some fun" he leered.

The sandy haired boy struggle to get out of his grasp, Basil raised his knife up and slammed it into the man's arm. The guy howled in pain and loosened his grip. He shoved his arm off and attempted to escape. Unfortunately the man had gotten his bearings and smacked the boy into the wall.

From quite a distance away from the scuffle the white girl appeared. She watched as black tinted cars rolled down the streets. One of the drivers continued to drive not noticing the nails on the road. As a price the tires popped. The residents in the car walked out to see what the problem was.

Iemitsu checked the tires and noticed the nails on the road. "What is it?" the ninth questioned inside of the car. "There are nails on the road, they popped the tires" he answered "Could it be someone targeting us? Who would be so stupid enough to do so?"

A gunshot was heard. The bullet ricocheted against the frame of the car. "Protect the ninth!" Iemitsu shouted and took out a gun. The other men outside took out a gun as well.

The blonde haired man heard a clatter. He snapped his attention to the direction of the noise. A swirl of clothe and the gun on the floor caught his attention. Iemitsu decided to pursue the suspect. The men behind him shouted in worry when he suddenly took off.

He chased the unknown assailant, only getting a small glimpse of them as the person turned through corners. It was when he turned one more corner before stopping.

What he saw was a helpless boy fending off against some drunken man. The boy was slumped against the wall with blood dripping down his forehead. The man leaned over him with his hand under his shirt. It would seem like they had fought for a few minutes.

Iemitsu cocked the gun and pointed it at the man's head. He pulled the trigger and the gun kicked back. There was a sharp whiz before the man slumped against the kid dead.

Basil looked at the dead man in shock. Then he pushed him off to stand up. He glanced at the direction of where the shot was heard and saw a blind haired man.

"You ok kid?" he asked in worry. The boy could only nod up at the man. "That's good to know" Iemitsu smiled kindly "What's your name?" The boy glanced up at him nervously "Basil".

"Where are your parents? You shouldn't be walking around so late"

Basil looked down "I don't have any". "Then would you like to come with me?" his head snapped up in shock. He saw the blonde haired man grinning at him. He couldn't help but become teary eyed and nod.

The two walked back to the newly fixed black car. "Did you catch the perpetrator?" the ninth asked. Iemitsu shook his head. "He got away but..." he glanced at Basil "I managed to save a kid". The elderly man looked at the nervous boy. "Welcome to the family" he chuckled. Basil looked at him in disbelief. Then he smiled and nodded "Th-thank you".

**Fourteenth appearance**

A flash of red darted through the trees. Heavy stomping of footsteps quickly followed behind. The darting red object clicked its tongue. It turned to another direction and stopped momentarily.

A black braid fell softly onto its back from the sudden halt. Fong grasped his wounded arm tightly. His clothes were scuffed up with a bit of dirt here and there. He was not happy. The men chasing him multiplied like bunnies, when one show up two more appeared. It was just endless.

There was a click of a gun in front of him. The baby cursed at his wondering attention. He quickly jumped and dispatched the man before more were alerted to where he was.

Fong ran once more to avoid getting killed. He was quickly wearing out at how many men he had to fight off. The sound of many footsteps alerted him of the men up ahead. He quickly jumped into a tree and hid his presence.

The Chinese arcobaleno slumped against the tree. The wave of fatigue made his eyes close slightly. Fong shook his head violently. Now was not the time to nap. Once again he cursed his infant body. It was passed his nap time. His body can't go long without proper rest.

A slight change in the atmosphere alerted him of a presence. He did a quick cursory. The baby spotted a kid sitting on a branch a little ways from him. Judging by the shape he would say it was a girl. He tensed when he noticed that the child was looking at him. He warily stared back at the girl. "Are you here to kill me?" he asked. Despite his situation he was calm.

The girl did not respond. Fong frowned a bit. What was wrong with this child? Was she here to kill him? If she did then she would have already attempted to do so. Then what could it be she's after?

Fong did not have long to muse about the girl. A group of men had already spotted him. They spouted something in Chinese and pulled out their guns. He gave one more glance at the girl before running away.

Bullets whizzed by him. He jumped and flipped out of their way. When he accidentally slipped on a deceptively dry patch of moss, one of them nicked his leg. He hissed in pain, he could feel blood seep from his wound.

He thought wearily to himself when it will end. Fong couldn't help but collapse when his energy depleted. It would look like this would be the end for him. He found his eyes closing shut by themselves.

He heard shouts of men and heavy footsteps, but they only echoed in his head. Then he felt himself get picked up. Did one of them find him already? The pair of arms cradling him was gentle. They were warm and unnaturally so. It's like the person wasn't supposed to be warm yet they are.

He dozed off from the warmth, almost snuggling into it. Fong couldn't quite seem to open his eyes, it's like it was glued shut. His body wouldn't respond either. Fong would fade into consciousness on and off. He would wake up with his eyes close but quickly fall asleep. At one point he felt a slight sting of pain before quickly subsiding.

When he was finally able to open his eyes he saw dark grey rocks above him. Slowly sitting up with a grunt he examined the area.

He was inside of a cave. The baby couldn't sense any presence. When he looked out at the mouth of the cave he could see only blue skies. This would mean that he wasn't on ground level. Fong turned his gaze to the opposite direction. He peered inside of the cave but only saw darkness.

The next thing he assessed was his body. He was surprised to see he had been bandaged and taken care of. He unwound the bandage around his wounded arm and slightly peeled the gauze. The gash that had been there was neatly stitched up. There was a brown smelly substance applied over the wound. Then the glossy sheen indicated the person also applied ointment.

He carefully wrapped up his arm. The Chinese baby slowly stood and stumbled a bit. He walked over to the lip of the cave and looked out. He was right.

The cave was located on a cliff of some sort. He looked down and saw the green tops of the trees. Then he looked to the sides to see if there was any leverage to get out of the cave. Thick vines crept down the cliff face. He experimentally tugged on one of them hard. It only made tiny pebbles fall. Fong looked up to see how far it is up than down. Surprisingly it was only a few feet up before cutting off, no doubt to flatter grounds.

The black haired baby hopped onto one of the vines and clutched onto it. He slowly dragged himself up, mindful of his injured arm. Once he had reached the top he carefully hefted himself up.

Fong scanned the area for any danger. He found the girl moments before his collapse stare at him from under a tree. "Did you save me?" he asked hesitantly. She didn't respond, but she did slightly almost unnoticeably tilt her head. "If so then thank you" he smiled kindly and did a small bow.

When he looked up she was gone. Fong couldn't help but chuckle good naturedly. "I hope we see each other again" he grinned. Then he started to look around "Where am I anyway?".

* * *

**This is an omake for chrystal1324 since she's the first person to review. I will be choosing random people who have reviewed and write an omake for them. So I hope you enjoy this omake, especially you Chrystal. Sorry if the omake sucks.**

Omake:

Chrystal was walking down the hall of her school. She suddenly felt a heavy pressure on the back of her neck. The girl rubbed the back of her neck and glanced around. The student's around her busied themselves with their lives but neither of them were looking at her. Playing it as her imagination she turned around and continued walking down the hall. Just as she turned a corner she jumped a bit inside. Staring at her behind one of the doors aligning the hall was a little girl. She couldn't quite make out her face but she was very pale and wore a white dress.

The girl stared at her for a moment before closing the door. Chrystal shakily turned around an ran. 'Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!' she screamed into her head 'What the hell was that!?'

When her next period started she saw something on her desk. Curious, she picked it up and examined it. It was a clear box with a ribbon on top. She could see her favorite candy inside. On top of the box was a yellow post-it note. Reading the note she blanched.

_Thank's for reviewing_

Chrystal shook her head with a smile. She looked out the window briefly before looking back again. For a moment there she thought she saw a girl. The teacher called for the class to quiet down. The teen quickly put away the box and pulled out the necessary books for the class.


	4. Chapter 4: Guardian angel?

**A/N: I still need someone to beta the story. If any of you would offer to or recommend a beta I would appreciate it. Also, down below is a relationship status of what the khr character's think of their little ghost friend. I'll only post it up if it has been updated. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Guardian angel?

Tsuna could not forget the day he had almost drowned. His grades have plummeted even more due to his lack of focus. Even Nana started to question what was wrong with him. He stared out of the window of his classroom, his cheek resting on his hand. The scene of him drowning then waking up kept replaying in his mind. "Sawada! Pay attention!" the teacher yelled out. "H-hai!" he yelped. His classmates snickered at his action.

"Just like Dame-Tsuna"

"What a no good kid"

"Shouldn't even exist"

Tsuna shrunk back into his seat. Their words however washed over him. Something niggled in his mind, like he was forgetting something during that incident. Then like a light bulb went off he remembered white eyes. 'White eyes?' he thought 'that can't be...' He reviewed the memory again and still the white eyes appeared.

'Hiiieee! A ghost' he panicked. The brunette clutched at his head. Then he stopped and thought it over again 'But ghosts don't save people..."

Tsuna walked home with his head still up in the clouds. He absent mindedly toed his shoes off and responded to his mothers greeting. "Tsuna" Nana called out. "Hum" he mumbled back. "What's wrong?" she asked in worry. Tsuna hesitated for a bit. "Kaa-san...?" he fidgeted "I-I almost died". Nana gasped and brought Tsuna into a hug.

"O-okaa-san! I'm fine!" he squirmed. Nana let her arms loosen a bit. "What happened?" she demanded. Tsuna looked at anywhere but Nana. "I-I" he stuttered "I fell into the river and almost drowned". Before Nana could speak he continued.

"B-but then someone saved me, I don't remember who but I remember white eyes"

He looked up at his mother a little lost "I think it was a ghost but ghosts don't save people". She smiled down at her son and hugged him again. "Wanna know what mama thinks?" she asked, Tsuna made a small noise "I think it was an angel". Tsuna's eyes widened "R-really? An angel!?" She nodded her head "Uh hum, an angel". He broke into a large grin "D-do you think I can say thank you?" Nana patted her sons head "Of course! He's probably Tsu-kun's guardian angel".

The brunette looked down again. "What's wrong Tsu-kun?" Nana asked in worry. "If he's Tsu-kun's guardian angel then why doesn't he save me all the time?" he mumbled. The woman laughed "That's because Tsuna has to grow up and learn how to take care of himself".

"S-so he doesn't save Tsu-kun 'cause he has to grow up?"

"Uh hum"

Tsuna grinned and hugged his mother. "Thank you mama!" he said before running up to his room. Nana chuckled and went back to doing chores.

After Tsuna's mother suggested that it was an angel that saved him he would put cookies outside. Nana had asked why Tsuna did this. He replied that it was to thank him. Tsuna would stay awake all night watching the plate of cookies, just so he can get a glimpse of the supposed guardian angel. Sometimes Nana would watch with him as well, except the brunette would always fall asleep after an hour of waiting.

Every time Tsuna laid out a plate of cookies none of them were eaten. Nana consoled her son that he might come and eat them tomorrow. He would then perk up and collect the plate of cookies.

Then one day a cookie went messing. Tsuna got so excited that even the usual jeers from his classmates didn't deter his mood. He had taken up to setting out another plate of cookie.

The next day another one went missing. Nana smiled at her son's excitement.

"Look! Look!" he shouted shoving the plate into his mothers face. "There were five yesterday, now there's four!" he exclaimed. Nana giggled and patted his head. "Let's leave another one out tomorrow" she smiled, and so, little Tsunayoshi left another plate of cookies out at night. Tsuna watched the plate of cookies again. His mother wanted to watch with him in case he fell asleep. He told his mother that he'll sleep on the couch if he's tired. Still not convinced Nana went to bed.

He watched and waited. The kitchen lights were on so that he wasn't completely in the dark. Tsuna was starting to regret not having his mother there when he realized he was all alone.

His eyes started closing but he shook his head. 'Gotta...stay...awake...' he thought tiredly. His eyelids drooped and his head would constantly jerk back up. 'Awake...' his eyes started to close. Then there was a quiet tapping noise. He jerked up wide awake. Tsuna watched in anticipation to see his guardian angel.

A raccoon peeked out of the side of his house. It crawled over to the plate of cookies and snatched one up. Tsuna watched with hopes crushed as the raccoon darted away with its prize. 'He didn't eat any of my cookies...' Tsuna thought sadly. Disappointed and sad Tsuna trudged up the stairs with a heavy heart. 'Maybe Okaa-san lied? Maybe there isn't a guardian angel?' tears appeared at the corner of his eyes.

The next day Tsuna went to school in a sullen mood. Nana looked at her son in worry. The teasing from his classmates brought his mood down even more down.

For weeks a dark cloud raged above his head. Then one day Nana became fed up with Tsuna's behavior. "Tsuna, we're going to the amusement park" she declared. He trudged behind his mother. Head cast down with the cloud that's been following him brewing over.

Someone bumped into Nana scattering everything in her purse and onto the ground. They apologized profusely and helped Nana collect her things. They didn't notice the man who had kidnapped Tsuna.

Realizing what's going on Tsuna was about to shout for his mother. The man quickly covered his mouth with a gloved hand. "Don't do anything or your dead" the man whispered. Tsuna locked up in fear. He whimpered and shut his eyes close. 'Somebody save me' he thought desperately.

They crossed the road with no one paying them much attention. When they were almost to the other side a loud honking was heard. Someone tackled him to the side just as a truck slammed into his captive. Something warm splattered onto his face. When he touched it and brought it over to his face he saw that it was blood.

"Ah...ah..." he hyperventilated. He was still staring at his trembling red fingers. Tsuna could barely hear his mother calling out to him. His other hand clenched and felt a piece of paper. Revealing a yellow post-it note he read it

_Thank you for the cookies_

Tears streamed down Tsuna's face. Even when his mother hugged him or when the paramedics arrived, he still looked at the note clutched in his hand.

"Excuse me but is this yours?" one of the paramedics asked. He looked over at the man and then to his hand. A still cold can of melon soda was in his hands. "U-un" he smiled nodding his head.

When they left the hospital after the paramedics shipped him off, wanting to check if he wasn't hurt, Tsuna clutched the can of soda close to him. He felt a familiar gaze fall upon him. Turning his head he saw someone under a tree.

It was a girl. The shadow made looking at her face impossible. She was staring directly at Tsuna. He gave a small grin at her. The girl didn't move or respond in anyway. Disappointed by the lack of reaction Tsuna frowned. She stood around a bit more before turning to leave.

"What are you looking at Tsuna?" Nana asked when she saw him staring at something. The brunette turned to his mother and smiled. "Nothing" he chirped. She smiled and dragged him along "We're going to have Salisbury steak for dinner". "Yay!" Tsuna cheered.

* * *

**Relationship status**

**Tsunayoshi: Guardian angel**

**Ryohei: Extreme person**

**Hibari: Slightly above a herbivore but still a herbivore**

**Yamamoto: Friend**

**Gokudera: Brat that saved him (Has some of his respect)**

**Mukuro: Annoying brat**

**Enma: His dead sister**

**Byakuran: Annoying girl**

**Dino: Creepy ghost girl**

**Xanxus: Scum**

**Aria: Grateful**

**Chrome: Very confused on what to think of her as**

**Basil: Creepy (Will not be seeing her again)**

**Fong: Grateful**


	5. Chapter 5: Shadow

**Relationship status has been updated.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Shadow

It was a peaceful afternoon, the sky was clear of clouds and the birds were chirping. Byakuran sat on a park bench eating marshmallows. He was slightly humming to himself as he enjoyed the day.

"Why don't you come out from under the tree?" the white haired boy suggested. He was staring at the shadowed figure of a girl that had taken to following him around. Of course she did not move an inch. Byakuran was not saddened by this. In fact, he had made it into a game of trying to get the girl to reveal herself.

"Who are you talking to Byakuran-sama?" a female asked curiously. He looked up and saw the blue haired girl named Bluebell. She glanced around to see if there was anyone other than themselves. "Nobody~" he chirped out happily. When he looked to where the girl once stood, it was empty of any presence.

'Aw~, she scared her away' he pouted. "Do you want to walk around the park Byakuran-sama?" Bluebell blushed and gazed up at him hopefully. He grimaced in his head mentally. Nonetheless his eyes closed into crescents and his smile widened. "Sorry but I'm a little busy, maybe next time?" he grinned. The blue haired girl was a little put out but stopped bothering him during the remainder of the day.

'I wonder when she'll come back' he thought wistfully at the shaded part of the tree. 'Whelp! There's always tomorrow!' he optimistically told himself, leaving the park. Byakuran squished a marshmallow between his fingers. Ever since that bag of marshmallow was thrown at him, he was hooked to it. It also reminded him of the white mysterious girl. 'And she says I look like a marshmallow' he mocked.

His eyes then drifted to the ring on his hand. His gaze traced the wings and admired the detail of the feathers. He couldn't believe that there were parallel universes. How he became a mafia boss and destroyed every single world he lived in. The one thing that stuck to his mind though, is that the mysterious girl doesn't seem to be in any of his other selves' memories.

Feeling the overly familiar gaze he couldn't help but grin wider. 'She's back' he giggled excitedly. Then a thought came to him which dropped his smile. 'Where does she go when she disappears?' he mused. A sudden feeling twisted in his heart, something unfamiliar but recognizable.

'Am I...jealous?' he blinked. He placed a hand over his heart 'That can't be…' He shook his head in an attempt to get rid of the thoughts. 'That's right it can't be' he grinned again 'I'm only interested in her, besides she's mines to begin with". Happy with his decision he forgot all about his previous questions.

Byakuran happily absorbed all the attention he's getting from his mysterious girl. "Oh mysterious-chan~ , Oh mysterious-chan~ , When will you show yourself~ ?" he sung to himself. A quick glance to his right and he started to skip back home merrily.

The girl watched the happy boy skip down the street. She shuffled further back into the shadow. Then she took one last good look, deeming that the he was okay by himself. She let herself melt into the inky darkness.

Pale limbs crawled out of the darkness and latched itself on to a wall. The girl somewhat curled herself up to the edge of the wall, nearly half of her hidden behind it. The rest were covered by the shadows.

Enma sat in class slumped in his seat. He gazed out the window with sad eyes. He spotted the shadow of a girl he associated as his sister's ghost. "Mami..." he breathed "You came back". He couldn't help but feel a bit happy. He continued to gaze at the shadow not paying attention to his teacher, a million questions and thoughts floating through his head.

When he saw her shift further back into the shadows like she was about to leave, he cried out softly. "No...don't go" he said desperately despite the fact that she can't hear him. His wish was granted and the girl didn't move again. Enma breathed a sigh of relief.

Throughout the next few hours of school the girl stared at Enma. He didn't mind, although a little bit of himself was disturbed.

The red haired boy brought up the courage to confront her. When school ended he walked over to where she was. He stopped however. The place where she was was empty. There was nobody there.

'She left...' he thought sadly 'Was it because I was going to talk to her?' Heart heavy, his shoulders slumped and went home.

"Hey, Loser-Enma"

He looked behind him and saw a group of boys. "You haven't been avoiding us have you?" one of them sneered. He shook his head frantically. He trembled and tried to make himself smaller. They laughed at his failed attempt.

The group of boy surrounded him and herded him to a more private place. They started to push him around, punch him, and stomp on him. They were so immersed on what they were doing that they couldn't hear a growl.

A Doberman came running at them and chomped onto one of their arms. The boy screamed in pain and fell down. The others cried in shock and fear. Enma looked up at the dog in fear. Then he felt the comforting gaze.

Looking to the lip of an alleyway he saw the shadowed girl. She was waving at him to run. He obeyed and stood up on shaky legs. He ran but not before looking back.

The Doberman continued to ravage the children. Some of them were on the floor a bloody mess. When they tried to run he pounced onto them. Enma stared at the dog in fear and turned away from the carnage.

He couldn't run anymore. The red haired boy was already out of breath. Once he got his bearings a thump was heard in front of him. Looking down he saw his bag. Enma glanced around to see who threw it.

The girl from before stood at another corner of a wall, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. "Mami..." he whispered. Looking back down he picked up his backpack. When he glanced back she was gone. "Thank you..." he sniffled when he started to tear up.

Wiping a few stray tears he clutched his bag close to him. He was reminded of the ring on his finger. Enma gazed at it fondly. "I'll definitely get my revenge for you" he murmured.

* * *

**Relationship status**

**Tsunayoshi: Guardian angel**

**Ryohei: Extreme person**

**Hibari: Slightly above a herbivore but still a herbivore**

**Yamamoto: Friend**

**Gokudera: Brat that saved him (Has some of his respect)**

**Mukuro: Annoying brat**

**Enma: His dead sister**

**Byakuran: Annoying girl (Updated: Obsessed -_Byakuran: Hey!_- Re-updated: Interested)**

**Dino: Creepy ghost girl**

**Xanxus: Scum**

**Aria: Grateful**

**Chrome: Very confused on what to think of her as**

**Basil: Creepy (Will not be seeing her again)**

**Fong: Grateful**


	6. Chapter 6: Warning

**A/N: I won't be able to update often since school started. Also the person who can closely guess my character's name can request an omake pertaining to this story. You can guess however many you want (But not that many). I'll even give you a BIG hint. The name only has three letters. Good luck and enjoy.**

**Relationship status has been updated**

* * *

Chapter 6: Warning

Mukuro gazed out the window. "Oya oya, back again" he mused out loud. Underneath a tree a dark figure of a child stood beneath the unnaturally dark shadows. The purple haired teen chuckled "Kufufufu I've always wondered why you even bother to do so".

"Mukuro-sama" a subordinate knocked on the door "Boss would like to see you". He made a small noise of acknowledgment. Despite knowing she would be gone he couldn't help but look back. "I wonder why I even bother to know you will" he muttered.

When he went back to his room after the meeting with the boss, he saw a yellow post-it note on his door. "Hm? What's this?" he plucked the note off and read it. "Don't attack?" he questioned. Mukuro crushed the note in his hands "Kufufufufufu I'm afraid I can't ghost-chan".

Later that day the mansion that had housed Mukuro was painted with blood. Ken and Chikusa also helped with its new decor.

Many yells and scream of Mafioso's crescendoed throughout the day. The boss himself was dead as well. The purple haired boy took glee at the bloodshed he had orchestrated. He crafted many illusions around these men. They shot at each other thinking the other was the enemy. Other times he summoned out animals from one of the many hells he had visited. He stood above their corpse's trident in hand. Meanwhile Ken tore at the necks of many men as Chikusa whipped his yo-yo's around sending heavy rains of poisoned needles. It was just perfect.

Mukuro, Ken, and Chikusa wiped the blood off of themselves. They checked to see if there was anyone missing or hiding. "It's seems we got them all Mukuro-sama" Chikusa said with his usual emotionless voice.

Rattling of chains resounded throughout the halls ominously. The three boys froze and glanced around warily. Suddenly cuffs were clamped around their neck. They struggled to break free. "You have broken the law Mukuro Rokudo" a mummified man wearing a black top hat and cloak said.

Mukuro scowled at the man. He felt the unnerving stare gazing at him again. Doing a quick glance around, he spotted who he was looking for. The person was hiding behind a drape, oddly enough. On the drape was a yellow post-it note. The letters were big and bold.

_**I WARNED YOU**_

He frowned at the message. The pull to his neck made him lose balance and fall to the ground. He scrunched his face up in distaste for being herded like a dog. "I'll get out" he swore under his breath "I won't be chained up for long".

The little girl pulled the sticky note off and hid behind the curtain. If you were to look closely the little bump that was once there disappeared.

* * *

She popped up again at that exact moment from some different area. This time it was behind a wall. She stared at the back of a blonde haired mafia boss. Said mafia boss shivered and glanced around as discreetly as possible. Too bad he failed at it.

"What's wrong Pipsqueak-Dino?" Reborn asked his frightened student. "Uh...it's nothing" he lied. The baby hitman jumped and kicked his face. Dino yelped and sprawled across the floor. "Rebooorn!" he whined clutching his cheek. "Don't lie to me" the baby smirked. He could only grumble under his breath about sadistic baby tutors.

They continued walking to their destination forgetting about their earlier argument. Behind them a shadow trailed after them silently. Dino couldn't help but shiver for no apparent reason. It was probably Reborn thinking about something that'll harm him. He glanced at the hitman and saw that the smirk he wore was unusually wider. 'I hate my life' he cried comically.

"Boss" a man ran towards them. "Romario!" Dino called out happily "How are you?" His subordinate smiled "I've been fine boss".

A rock was thrown at his head. "Ow!" he rubbed the back of his head. Romario looked at him in worry "Are you alright boss?" "I-I'm fine" he reassured. Reborn next to him frowned. Dino looked back and nearly jumped. The girl who had helped in back in the forest was watching him.

'Shoo! Shoo!' he waved frantically 'Go away'. "What is it Pipsqueak-Dino?" Reborn asked looking up at his student. Dino stopped his crazy arm movement and smiled "I just thought I saw something". "Hm...You still got many things to learn" the baby smirked and cocked a gun. The blonde teen laughed nervously.

When Reborn's attention was directed somewhere else he looked back again. The girl was pointing to the alley across from her. 'What...?' he blinked and looked at where she was pointing.

Standing in the shadows was a man. He could distinctly see the evil gleam of the gun he was carrying. The man shuffled a bit out of the alleyway and pointed a gun at them. 'Oh shit!' he thought.

"Romario! Look out!" he yelled and tackled the elderly man. A sharp whistle through the air passed their ear. The bullet embedded itself into the wall behind them. The man cursed and started to run away.

Dino stood up and helped Romario up. "You ok?" he asked in worry. The older man chuckled and dusted his clothes off "I should be asking you that boss, but thank you for saving me". He breathed a sigh of relief.

Reborn hopped on to his shoulder. "Good job protecting your subordinate, Pipsqueak-Dino" he complimented "The gun had a silencer, I'm surprised you managed to catch it". Dino laughed nervously "Hahaha well you see...I was looking around and spotted him". It wasn't a complete lie.

He looked back at where the girl once stood. Nobody was there. Dino couldn't help but huff out fondly. 'Thanks for helping me out again' he thought 'One day I'll repay you back'.

"Pipsqueak-Dino stop goofing off" Reborn kicked his face again. "Rebooorn!" he whined out loud. Romario chuckled at his bosses antics. Dino smiled and got up. He looked back once more 'One day...'

* * *

**Relationship status**

**Tsunayoshi: Guardian angel**

**Ryohei: Extreme person**

**Hibari: Slightly above a herbivore but still a herbivore**

**Yamamoto: Friend**

**Gokudera: Brat that saved him (Has some of his respect)**

**Mukuro: Annoying brat (Updated: Annoying brat that somehow knows stuff)**

**Enma: His dead sister**

**Byakuran: interested**

**Dino: Grateful/thinks of her as a potential friend**

**Xanxus: Scum**

**Aria: Grateful**

**Chrome: Very confused on what to think of her as**

**Updated: Basil has been deleted**

**Fong: Grateful**


	7. Chapter 7: The ghost of sports

Chapter 7: The ghost of sports

"Extreme!" Ryohei yelled throwing a punch. "Extreme!" the TV yelled showing a boxing channel. "Onii-san!" Kyoko yelled in frustration. She had walked into his room irritated.

The Sasagawa household became livelier ever since the white haired boy had taken up boxing. Kyoko was glad her brother was so passionate, but she was slightly annoyed that he kept distracting her from homework.

"Sorry Kyoko but I extremely wanted to try that punch I saw on TV!" he yelled. Ryohei shuffled a bit and threw another punch "Extreme right hook!" Kyoko sighed in exasperation. "It's ok to be passionate onii-san, but please be a little quiet" she huffed.

When Kyoko left, Ryohei practiced a few more moves he saw on TV. Unknown to him the door to his room creaked open. A shadowed figure peered inside in curiosity. They watched the boy sweat and yell as he punched a punching bag.

He felt the sudden prickling feeling on his neck when he decided to take a break. Ryohei turned around to see what's causing it. "Oh it's you to the extreme!" he shouted out happily when he saw who it was. He didn't even think about how the person got into his house without alerting his mother.

The kid didn't say anything. Fortunately or unfortunately, he was a bit hard headed and much too enthusiastic to notice. "Are you here to train me?" he asked. The boy stared at the kid in anticipation.

The child bent down all of a sudden. "!?" Ryohei watched his role model curiously. There was an almost inaudible clack before something was pushed into his room. The figure stood up and closed the door with a soft click.

Ryohei slowly walked to the object next to his door. He picked it up and examined it. It was a plastic cd case with a picture of someone in a boxing pose. "How to box..." he mumbled. A few seconds passed before he realized what it was. "Extreme!" he shouted holding up the cd case high.

"Onii-san!" Kyoko whined. Too bad for the orange haired girl, Ryohei was too busy fawning over the cd case. The boy smiled widely and rushed to the TV. He popped open the case and inserted the disk into a DVD player. Then he quickly changed the setting.

"Today I'm going to show you some basic warm ups for boxing" a person said with their hands on their hips. "Extreme!" the white haired boy shouted pumping his arm. In the room next to his Kyoko sighed. She'll never get her brother to be quiet.

Outside the closed door a white haired girl listened to the energetic voice. She placed her hand over her mouth hiding her expression. After listening for a while she removed her hand. A small ghost of a smile lingered for a bit. The girl slowly started to walk out of the house.

In another part of Namimori a boy was watching a baseball game. "Come on! Come on! Come on!" he shouted. The spokesman narrated the game as the camera zoomed in and out of the field. When he announced who won Yamamoto threw his hands up in the air and whooped.

Tsuyoshi heard the loud noise. The man glanced up for a bit. "Boys..." he chuckled and went back to preparing sushi.

Upstairs the door creaked open. "What is it dad?" the black haired boy asked. He turned his head expecting to see his father. Instead, he jumped a bit when he noticed it was a kid staring at him. He couldn't see anything but the outline of the figure.

"Oh, it's you" he smiled in relief. Like Ryohei, he completely ignored the fact that the person entered without even alerting his dad. Then his eyes brightened "Hey! Do you want to play catch with me?" He was only answered with silence. "Uh...then...do you want to walk around the park?" he asked awkwardly.

The shadow shrunk away from the door but left it open. Yamamoto jumped up happily and went out the door. When he stood in the hallway nobody was there. The boy glanced at the stairs and saw a bit of white skin peeking out and a shape of a head.

He slowly walked over to them. The kid backed away as he got closer and disappeared. Yamamoto was not disturbed in the least. Instead, he merrily turned around the corner to walk down the stairs. The shadow waited below staring up at him.

"Hey dad!" he called out when he reached the bottom of the stairs "I'm going to go play with a friend". "Hm? Alright, have fun" Tsuyoshi replied. Yamamoto grinned and ran out the door.

"Hey, what's your name? I'm Yamamoto Takeshi" he said as he walked. He did not question how the person always appeared in front of him, even when he walked by them. Like always nothing was said from the mysterious child. He took it all into stride and just skipped the introduction. He started talking about random stuff as they walked to the park.

A yellow piece of paper smacked into his face. He yelped at the sudden attack. Yamamoto peeled it off and looked to see what it was.

_Go to the baseball field_

"Eh?" he tilted his head. "What do you mean?" he asked, but the person already disappeared. Taking one last look at the note he changed his course of direction.

When he arrived, the figure of a child hiding behind a wall greeted him. "Wha-?" he was about to question them but a loud crack cut him off. Yamamoto looked at the field curiously.

There was a bunch of kids his age playing baseball. They were all spread around the field with people occupying the base. On the side there was a short line of people sitting down. The children waited eagerly for their turn as they watched the kid swinging the bat.

Yamamoto was suddenly pushed from behind. He stumbled a bit as he lost balance. "Whoa!" he exclaimed, flailing his arms everywhere. Once he caught his balance he glanced back. No one was behind him. He then turned to the obvious culprit who was still watching him.

"You want me to play with them?" he asked. The shadow didn't do anything or say anything. Yamamoto turned back to the field uneasily. "If you don't play then I won't play either" he told them seriously.

There was a sudden explosion of cries and shouting from the field. Before he could see what was going on a baseball hit him on the head. Yamamoto cried out in shock at the sudden pain blooming on the side of his face.

"Hey! You alright?" one of the kids asked. The kid ran over to the black haired boy. "Y-yeah, I'm fine" he said and handed the ball that had hit him back. "Sorry about that...do you want to play baseball with us?" the kid asked. He glanced hesitantly at his friend swathed in darkness.

"Uh...if my friend plays then I guess I will" he answered. "Your friend? Where is he?" the boy asked looking around "I don't see him". Yamamoto pointed at the wall the child was hiding behind "Over there, behind the wall".

Just as the guy turned to look the person ducked behind the wall. "There's nobody there" the kid said. Yamamoto was becoming a bit irritated but didn't show it, instead he laughed. "Sorry, he's a bit shy" he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Well let's go play, your friend can join anytime"

He was dragged into playing baseball. Yamamoto didn't want to but he couldn't deny the guy either. So he went along with it and played the game. He was even happy he did too, if not a bit guilty.

The black haired boy would constantly look at the wall hiding his friend. When he got a home run he looked. The shadow imitated the action of clapping, yet no noise was heard. Yamamoto became happy after seeing his friend cheering him on. Then he'd run around the base almost mockingly.

The group of children left. It was already late and the sun was beginning to set. They waved Yamamoto goodbye and shouted that they'll play next time they meet. He heartily waved goodbye back. He then turned to the blackened figure.

The kid stared at him as he approached. Yamamoto knew to keep his distance and stopped a few feet away. "It's late, I should probably get going" he said. The child didn't respond. They did wave a little before going further behind the wall.

Once the person had disappeared, Yamamoto started to walk back to his house. He placed his hands on the back of his head. "Aw man..." he muttered "I still didn't get his name". "Maa maa, maybe I can get it the next time we meet" he grinned happily "Yeah, definitely the next time".


	8. Chapter 8: Playing with the storm

**A/U: I'm sorry for the late update. I have no excuse. I fixed some false information in chapter two the seventh sighting. It's almost the same but I added a bit more, so please go check it out. Also I still need a beta, I will gladly take in suggestions and critics.**

**P.s. Relationship status has been updated**

* * *

Chapter 8: Playing with the storm

Fong was sipping some tea across an old friend of his. "How have you been Reborn? It's been a while hasn't it?" he mused. "Yes it has been and I'm fine" the black-haired hitman grinned, a cup of espresso resting in his hands.

The Chinese baby got a sudden feeling of being watched. He glanced around quickly and pinpointed the source of unease. He relaxed and smiled when he realized who it was.

"What is it Fong?" Reborn questioned when he saw his colleague glance around. "It's just a recently acquired friend of mine" he replied cryptically. The hitman looked at him questioningly. In return he was shot a mysterious smile. Reborn snorted into his cup of coffee.

"Where did you meet the person?" he asked. The baby was becoming curious on who this friend is. He couldn't seem to sense where he or she was. It wouldn't even have been hard too. There were so few people in the café.

"Well..." Fong started "We met when I was almost killed during that incident". Reborn perked up "Is this person the one you said that saved you?" He chuckled "Yes, it's her". The hitman frowned "How do you know she saved you? From what I've gathered, she only sat and watched you like a creepy stalker". The Chinese baby hummed thoughtfully. "You could say that I had this certain feeling telling me she was the one who did it" Fong gave an amused smile "However, I wish she didn't abandon me in an unknown area".

"Where is she?" Reborn asked "I can't seem to sense her". "That's not a surprise" he said sipping his tea "Even I can't, that is until she starts watching me". He pointed to the window "She's over there behind that wall, but I doubt you'll see her since she's probably gone". Truth be told, when Reborn looked there was nobody there.

"How do I know you're not just making it up" the hitman glared accusingly. Fong continued to sip his tea "Am I the type of person to pull a prank like this?" Reborn frowned "No".

Fong felt the feeling of being watched come back again, this time inside the café. He looked over to where the door to the staff room is. There she was peeking out from the edge of the door. 'You just love playing this game don't you?' he thought fondly 'I wish you would show me your face though...".

Reborn examined his friend who was looking at someone. He tried to see who he was looking at but saw no one. He heard the storm arcobaleno chuckle. The fedora clad baby sighed and pulled his hat down. It would seem he would have to give up this round.

"You have quite a stalker there Fong" he commented "Any thoughts on getting rid of her?" Fong shook his head "Not at the moment, besides I owe her for saving my life, it would be rude if I told her off". Reborn huffed "And that's why they always come back*, you're too soft". "Maybe" he laughed softly.

Reborn hopped out of the booth. "I have to go, I can't leave my pipsqueak of a pupil alone" he glanced up at his red robed friend "You sure you're alright with her following you? If you need help I can get rid of her for you". Fong shook his head "It's fine, I actually take comfort that she's there". The hitman nodded, the signature smirk spreading across his face "Time to go tutor my pupil".

The storm acrobaleno sighed. He had drunk all of his tea a while ago. "I don't suppose you would join me?" he said to the shadow that had moved to a booth across from his.

The overhanging light that lit the booth was off. It was entirely drenched in darkness. The slender white legs could be somewhat distinguishable under the table.

"I figured as much" he murmured when he was only answered with silence "Will you be following me as I take a brief walk?" she remained despondent. Fong did not know what to make of the silence. He paid the bill and strolled down the street.

He continued to feel the heavy pressure of being watched. The staring was slightly unnerving but that was just his instincts screaming at him. The Chinese baby would glance back at where he would sense her. Sometimes she hid behind a wall, other times she would hide behind a door. There was one time where she hid behind a lamp-post for some odd reason. It was surprisingly effective too.

Fong listened to the loud noise of China. Street vendors shouted trying to draw people in, teenage girls gossiped as they texted on their phone, and the cars beeped constantly as they zoomed by. He could smell the interesting scent only his home country had.

A small pebble was aimed at his head. He turned and caught it. Fong looked around and spotted the girl. She was motioning to follow her. He was curious on what she wanted.

The storm arcobaleno followed her without question. He would easily find her hiding behind something and walk over, only for her to magically disappear and reappear.

Then he heard it, a small whimpering of a child. "Is this what you wanted me to follow you for?" he asked as he drew nearer to where the baby was. She didn't answer and disappeared again.

When he went into an alleyway there was a clean bundle of clothe. Small movements were seen from under the blanket. Fong pushed some of it aside to see who was under it.

An egg-shaped head of a baby greeted him. The infant's eyes were squinted to the point of looking closed. A small tuff of hair grew on top of the peak of the egg-shaped head. The baby started to whimper again. Small beads of tears formed on the corner of their eyes.

He noticed the yellow post-it note that stuck smack dab on the baby's large forehead.

Name: I-pin

Take care of her

Fong gently peeled it off the baby and crumpled it. "Don't worry I'll take care of her" he said. The storm arcobaleno picked her up and started to walk back home with her in hand.

The shadow peeked out behind the large dumpster then ducked her head back. She reappeared somewhere in Italy tailing a silver haired boy. Said boy had his hands stuffed in his pocket grumbling and mumbling.

A small giggle echoed into his ear. Gokudera whipped out his dynamite's. "Who is it?" he shouted on defense. The silver-haired boy did a quick cursory on his surroundings.

The girl underneath the tree caught his attention. "So it was you!" he stated before throwing his lit dynamite's. The tree exploded and there was nothing but scorch marks. "Hmph, serves her right" he sneered.

When he turned around he jumped. The girl was back. This time she was hiding behind a wall. "Gah! I thought I blew you up!" he shouted and threw another barrage of dynamite. The wall blew up and smoke covered the area.

Gokudera made sure no one was there before looking around. He almost growled in frustration when he saw her hiding behind another wall. "There's no way you could have travelled that fast!" he exclaimed. Then he noticed a yellow piece of paper.

He stalked up to it and tore it off. He read it "That's because I'm a UMA, an unidentified mysterious animal". "Do you honestly think I would believe that?" he questioned "That...that is amazing!" He looked around in hopes of spotting the UMA again. He saw her peeking out from behind another wall. She disappeared behind the wall when she noticed him looking.

"No! Wait! Come back! I have so much to ask you!" he shouted. Gokudera ran over to where she once stood. He looked around frantically.

The silver-haired boy pulled out a book and pen out of nowhere. "Subject seemed to have disappeared without a trace" he narrated "Is female and can come out of day light but hides in shadows". He tapped his chin thoughtfully "That leaves out many possibilities on what she is".

A pebble was thrown at his head. "Who threw that!" he shouted in anger. The girl who disappeared waved her hand out into the sun. It was slender and pale, nearly white. She ran behind the wall.

"Ack! I didn't mean to shout at you!" he yelled out frantically. Gokudera ran over to where she was standing. He examined the area and found no trace of her being there again. He started scribbling things down enthusiastically. "She's white" he stated excitedly "Very pale, and she's able to be out in the sunlight".

The girl watched the boy write in his little notebook furiously. She was amused at how gullible he was.

The white girl threw another pebble at him. This time he didn't yell but turned around expectantly. She smacked a yellow piece of paper on to the wall she was hiding behind and disappeared.

Gokudera ran over to the wall and read the note. "Let's play again sometime" he said out loud slowly. His eyes turned into stars and he clutched the yellow paper tightly. He held it up in an almost worshiping manner. "Another proof of a UMA existing!" he shouted out. He took both notes and stuck it inside his notebook. "I'll treasure this" he smiled happily.

When he looked around to see if she was still there he hurried back home when she wasn't. He thought of the many creatures she could be. He then decided he'll check for finger prints and the Internet for any clues.

* * *

_*"And that's why they always come back"_

_When Reborn said this to Fong at the café, he was referring to the __fan girls_

* * *

**Relationship status**

**Tsunayoshi: Guardian angel**

**Ryohei: Extreme person**

**Hibari: Slightly above a herbivore but still a herbivore**

**Yamamoto: Friend**

**Gokudera: ****Brat that saved him (Has some of his respect)** (Updated: It's a UMA! [Completely fascinated/Slightly obsessed])

**Mukuro: Annoying brat that somehow knows stuff**

**Enma: His dead sister**

**Byakuran: interested**

**Dino: Grateful/thinks of her as a potential friend**

**Xanxus: Scum**

**Aria: Grateful**

**Chrome: Very confused on what to think of her as**

**Fong: Grateful (Updated: Friend)**


	9. Chapter 9: Beastly encounters

**A/N: I have no excuse for the late updates. The only viable excuse I can manage is school. For that, I am deeply sorry and I know that my stories aren't the best. Heck, I almost had writer's block. There are a ton of grammar mistakes I'm sure, and I would appreciate it if you could recommend a beta or be one yourself.**

**P.s. I'm thinking of writing a new story. As well as making a collection of ghost or anything remotely ghost like stories. This would be the first story in the collection.**

**P.p.s. Next chapter officially starts the story. Also it may seem a bit rushed but that's only because I'm skipping the parts that aren't important. Sure the daily life arc is important, but not the fillers in between.**

**P.p.p.s. Relationship status has been updated**

* * *

Chapter 9: Beastly encounters

Deep inside a dark ominous castle sits a beast overflowing with majesty...sort of. He glares at his fellow servants with eyes as red as the blood he spills. A permanent scowl is always present in his face, which was not good for his handsome complexion.

"Voi! What do you want!?"

Inside this gloomy tower of doom a silver shark roared out ferociously. Following this shark was a snickering minx, grumbling toad, a flamboyant peacock, and a bumbling buffoon.

"Ushishishi wonder what the meetings about"

"Muu, it better be short, I still have to count my money"

"Squ-chan, you shouldn't shout in the base so loud, that is unless it's in bed~"

"I will arrive quickly boss"

The flock of animals entered the dungeon *cough* meeting room *cough* where the grumpy beast sits. "Trash" he announced eyeing the retards in front of him "We're raiding the Vongola base". Discord promptly follows after the announcement.

"Voi! The hell!"

"Ushishishishi sounds like fun"

"I better get paid for this"

"How wonderful~! I better go get ready"

"As you wish boss"

Xanxus glared at his subordinates. He then felt the stare. He looked over at the door and saw a kid watching through the crack. "Hmph, trash..." he mumbled. The kid stuck a yellow post-it note on the door then closed it.

"Oi, scum" he growled at Squalo. "What is it you shitty boss?" the silver haired teen growled back. "Give me that note on the door". "There is no note you dum-" Squalo turned to the door and saw the yellow piece of paper "Voi! How the hell did that get there!?"

When Xanxus finally read the note he crushed the paper. "Trash..." he scowled."So what's the plan boss?" Belphegor grinned. The others paid rapt attention to the scarred male.

The next day they raided the Vongola base.

Many screams and gunshots could be heard. Parts of the base were on fire. The Varia officers and their henchman fired away at the unsuspecting Vongola scum.

Xanxus battled with the ninth underneath the Vongola base. Squalo had stumbled upon them with an injured arm. He hid behind the pillar listening to their conversation.

While Xanxus was screaming at the man who was supposedly his father he noticed something white. 'Trash...' he thought when he saw the little white girl hiding behind a pillar. The note she had given him weighing heavily in his pocket.

He glared at the ninth as the old man's flame flickered. He roared defiantly when the ice slowly crept upwards. When the ice finally encased him a heavy silence lingered in the air.

Even though Xanxus was glaring at the ninth, he was also looking at the girl. The faceless girl who had made him find out the truth. The same girl who had somewhat helped him realize that he can be greater than being the ninth's son.

Timoteo looked at his son sadly before leaving the room. Squalo followed afterwards, not before casting a glance back.

Slowly the girl crept out of the pillar. She walked over to the block of ice. The girl placed a hand on the cold un-melting surface before walking away.

"Don't worry...you'll be free..."

A soft whispered only but a wisp blew by. The lights in the room turned a few shades dimmer.

On the other side of the world was another beast. One that cannot be chained down, the mighty skylark that forever flies free.

Hibari yawned as he lazed around on top of a Sakura tree. He felt the heavy pressure of being watched. "Herbivore, come out before I bite you to death" he said as he looked around. He spotted the familiar shaped head peeking out of a tree. "It's you..." he realized. A bloodthirsty smirk played in his lips "Are you here to fight me?"

The person who was short, therefore most likely a kid, placed a white pamphlet on the floor before disappearing. Hibari looked at it curiously. "Hm?" he jumped out of the tree and went over to pick up the object.

When he picked it up he realized it was an instruction manual. The manual gave details on what buttons on the tonfa's he carried do, how to dismantle it, how to repair it, and where to buy it. 'Does he think I can't figure it out on my own' he thought angrily. His fingers slid a bit along the back of the pamphlet. He felt a loose piece of paper push against his digit. Hibari turned the lamented paper over. Dangling on the back was a yellow piece of paper.

_A carnivore must know his weapons to use it efficiently_

He huffed and skimmed through the pamphlet. He might as well not waste a perfectly good weapon. The skylark took out one tonfa and tested out the hidden buttons he couldn't find. To his surprise, he saw a few stances and moves on the paper.

Hibari turned around when he felt like he was being watched again. The child was hiding behind another tree. He looked at the paper in hand, then to his tonfa, and back to the kid. "You'll be my sparring partner" he smirked.

Before the kid could do anything, Hibari lunged at them. However, the person ducked behind the tree and out of sight. The skylark prepared his tonfa's to strike as he went behind the tree. He was shocked to find no one there. A bit pissed off at the sudden disappearance "Herbivore, where are you?" he growled. Hibari turned immediately and lunged when he felt the stare.

The kid jumped back in surprise. The child's white dressed fluttered out of the shadow. Her pale hand pulled back to her chest as if to cower away from the attack.

Hibari took in the details as he flew at her. His tonfa smashed into the tree trunk sending little blisters of wood all over the place. The girl had managed to move out of the way. Unfortunately, her face was turned away. He did see that she has shoulder length white hair.

He scowled when she started to run. The white girl went behind another tree and disappeared once more. "Herbivore" he huffed out before turning away elegantly.

A box hit his head.

He whipped his head around to see who did it. The skylark saw no one, so he decided to look down.

A white box lay innocently on the floor. The yellow post-it note clung on to the lid. He picked it up and scowled.

_That wasn't nice_

He lifted up the lid. A pair of gleaming tonfa's shined up at him. Hibari glanced around in suspicion. He placed his tonfa's away and held the box in one hand. The skylark then continued to walk away.

In a safe distance away the girl watched his retreating figure. Her white eyes shined calculatingly. "Have to send strong people for him..." she whispered to herself quietly, her voice nearly inaudible and hard to discern. In a blink of an eye she was gone.

* * *

**Relationship status**

**Tsunayoshi: Guardian angel**

**Ryohei: Extreme person**

**Hibari: Slightly above a herbivore but still a herbivore**

**Yamamoto: Friend**

**Gokudera: It's a UMA! (Completely fascinated/Slightly obsessed)**

**Mukuro: Annoying brat that somehow knows stuff**

**Enma: His dead sister**

**Byakuran: interested**

**Dino: Grateful/thinks of her as a potential friend**

**Xanxus: Scum (Updated: Trash)**

**Aria: Grateful**

**Chrome: Very confused on what to think of her as**

**Fong: Friend**


	10. Chapter 10: The chaos begins

**A/U: Super long chapter to apologize. I also added in an omake that somewhat ties into the story. Again, I'd appreciate it if someone recommended/ became my beta. Also if you see any errors please be courteous enough to point them out for me to fix. Thank you and enjoy the story.**

**P.s. I might post cool/funny/or weird reviews at the beginning of the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 10: The chaos begins

Tsuna has been miserable all day. Not only is his crush possibly dating the kendo captain but he had a psycho baby for a tutor as well. What did he do to deserve this! He heaved a great sigh and got ready for bed.

Quiet tapping was heard outside his window. Immediately his whole face brightened. Tsuna rushed over to the window and opened it.

On the sill was a little orange box tied with a blue ribbon and a note right next to it. He took the piece of paper and box off the sill. The brunette read the note and smiled brightly.

_Don't give up_

The brunette looked at the wall surrounding the house. Like usual, they were there sitting on the wall gazing up at him. The person noticed him looking at them and waved. He waved back with an optimistic smile on his face. Then he glanced back at the box in his hand.

A sharp pain bloomed at the back of his head. "What are you smiling stupidly for Dame-Tsuna?" the squeaky voice of the devil disguised as a baby asked. "Gack! Why did you hit me!?" Tsuna screeched. He got another kick as an answer "You didn't answer my question, is it because of the person who gave you that box?"

The brunette rubbed his soar head and looked away. "It's none of your business" he snapped. His reward was a twisted arm. "Ow ow ow ow ow ow! Okay, I'll tell you!" he cried. The pain disappeared and he groaned a bit as he rubbed his aching arm. "What's the point? You'll think of me as delusional or more dame than I already am" he sneered "It's my guardian angel, he's been taking care of me for as long as I can remember".

"You're right"

"Huh?"

"I think your both delusional and more dame than I perceived"

Tsuna frowned at the insult. Sure he said that but it still hurts.

"What does your 'guardian angel' look like?"

"What?"

"Are you deaf too, Dame-Tsuna?"

"H-hey...!" he shouted. Tsuna huffed "All I know is that he has white eyes and looks a bit younger than me. I think his skin is pale. I never really got to look at him. He's always hides under a shadow and checks up with me almost every night"

Reborn contemplated this newfound information. It scarily resembled the description his old friend has said as well. He wasn't able to catch even a glimpse but...

"Dame-Tsuna"

"What is it now?"

"I think your guardian angel's a girl"

"Eh!?"

Tsuna stared at him in shock. "H-how do you know he's a she!?" he spluttered. Reborn started to change into his pink polka-dotted pajamas. "An old friend of mine saw her. The description he said is similar to yours, excluding the eyes" the baby crawled into his hammock.

"Huh? Old friend?" Tsuna asked in confusion "Hey wait! Reborn!" He spotted the nose bubble being blown out of the infant's nose. The brunette sighed in disappointment. He looked over at the box in his hands. Slowly, he untied the ribbon and opened the box. A small piece of hard candy was inside. Tsuna smiled fondly and decided to eat it tomorrow.

Too bad he did need that piece of candy.

The next day it was even worse than before. Kyoko met the devil incarnate and he got shot. Shot! With a gun to! Then he went into this one minded frenzy in his boxer no less, confessed to Kyoko, and got rejected. Now his crush probably hates him.

Tsuna clutched his head in desperation. "I can't walk the streets anymore! And I can't confront Kyoko!" he shrieked. He turned to Reborn "I had no intention on telling her either!"

"You mean you wanted to but couldn't, right?"

"Sh-shut up!" Tsuna started to pull on Reborn's cheek but he was automatically flipped "Owwww". "I'm going to bed" The hitman stated.

"I was fine when that bike hit me" the brunette mused as he thought back on the previous incident. "You had the dying will at that time" Reborn explained "Dying will means that your bodies in a state wherein all the safety switches are off. So in exchange for risking your life by breaking your limits, you can harness amazing strength". "I get it, it's like potential strength" he said before flipping "Of course I don't get it! I've never even heard of a dying will bullet!".

"The dying will bullet is a specialty passed through the Vongola family" Reborn explained. "Vongola family?" Tsuna said in confusion. The infant went into details about is lineage and inheritance. He even went so far as to show him very, and I mean very, graphic features of all three of the Ninths sons death.

"Hiiiieeee! Don't show me that!"

Then Reborn slipped into his pajamas and hogged Tsuna's bed.

"By the way, if you wake me up I'll kill you"

"Hiiiieeee! Don't set traps around my bed!"

On the very next day the brunette was nervous. He scrounged up enough measly pride to slide open the door. Immediately the jeers started.

"Here comes the pantsman!"

"A confession of love"

"Hentai!"

Tsuna blushed and tried to scramble away to hide his shame. He turned around but boys in kendo uniform stopped him. "Whoa, you're not going home yet" one of the boys said "Captian Mochida's waiting for you in the dojo". They picked him up and ran towards the dojo.

"Off to the dojo!"

"Wait! Wait!"

Everyone chatted excitedly. They as well head towards the dojo. Hana pushed Kyoko out of the classroom "Let's go watch!" The orange-haired girl looked back at her friend indignantly.

Back with Tsuna. The brunette has been successfully brought in front if Mochida. The black-haired boy glared at him. "There you are hentai stalker! God may forgive a piece of shit like you, but I won't! I shall smite you!" he growled.

"Oh no!" Tsuna shrieked. Mochida smirked at him "Don't worry this will be an easy duel that even an idiot like you can understand. Since you're a novice at kendo, if you can get one ippon off if me then you win, if you can't I win". He then pointed to Kyoko with his practice sword "Of course the prize is, Sasagawa Kyoko!"

There were shouts if outrage, especially from Kyoko and a certain white-haired boxing fanatic. Kyoko's friends, Hana, scowled in disgust. "What a scum" she muttered.

As Mochida ran over his evil scheme through his head Tsuna artfully snuck out. He made a mad dash towards the boy's bathroom with frantic thoughts playing in his head.

Down the hall he ran across, unbeknownst to him the soft patter if footsteps followed after him. When a set of pale toes peeked out of the corner the person stopped. There was a moment of silence before the foot retreated back. Another moment of silence lingered in the air. Suddenly a soft rumbling sound was heard. The ground shook gently before becoming one on par to an earthquake.

"Beat Mochida with my dying will!" the loud roar came from a half-naked young man racing through the halls. An orange fire blazed brightly on the muddle if his forehead. His eyes scrunched up with simple-minded determination.

Right when he turned the corner he unknowingly passed by a girl, too engrossed with beating a certain black-haired senpai. Her white dress fluttered after him from the wind chasing after his heel. She turned her head slightly at the direction he was going. A small smile spread across her blank face. A small little puff of laughter escaped before she walked the opposite direction. The emotionless face slid back into place once more.

"Damn it!"

Gokudera's been having a shitty day lately. First, he lost his luggage. Then some idiot decided to high jack him. Of course he blew him up. Now, he's lost and he has no idea where Namimori middle is.

He managed to stumble into a park. Gokudera decided to take a break and flopped on to the nearest bench. "Argh, why did I agree to do this again?" he grumbled as he pulled out a cigarette. He placed the cancer stick in between his lips and lit it up.

_Rustle_

_Rustle_

"Who's there!" the silvernette shouted. He expected some shady guy in the bushes. What he didn't expect was an arrow sign pointing at another arrow sign. Then that arrow sign pointed towards another arrow sign.

Gokudera was utterly speechless. Then another rustling snapped him back to attention. He looked over at the direction it came from.

Hiding under an abnormally dark shaded tree was a silhouette. A pale arm stretched out from the shadows and pointed at the arrow.

Gokudera trembled with happiness. He bowed at the girl and shouted "Thank you so much UMA-san!" The boy turned around and followed the arrows. Now at least something good happened to him. The UMA appeared! What's more, it showed him the direction to where to go.

As Gokudera ran the park became eerily silent. The person hiding in the shadows continued to stare after him. The figure shifted and melted back into the shadow. It was like that person wasn't there anymore. Even the signs have mysteriously disappeared.

The next day both silver-haired and brunette boys were unhappy. Gokudera because of the pathetic wimp said to be the next Vongola candidate and Tsuna because of Gokudera. Heavy tension lingered between them.

"Ah, what's wrong with the transfer student" The brown-haired boy complained. He looked over to where his guardian angel was hiding "I can't get along with that kind of behavior". Tsuna looked in confusion as his companion waved at the direction in front of him. To distracted, he bumped into a group of seniors.

"Ouch, I might have broken a bone" one of them sneered. The three senior looked down at him in an intimidating way. 'Erk, Ghetto seniors!' Tsuna turned and ran shrieking "I'm sorry".

Right after Tsuna encountered the seniors his guardian angel disappeared. She traversed near Gokudera and listened to him grumble. Just as she appeared he noticed her. "Ah! UMA-san!" he cried out in joy. She waved at him in greeting.

"I can't believe I have to deal with that wimpy guy. I mean what was Reborn-san thinking?" he scowled. He saw her pointing at something. When he looked he saw the boy he was talking about. "Che, can't even hold his own ground" he scoffed and took out a cigarette. Gokudera then flipped open his lighter as Tsuna ran out sweating from exertion. "Your wussyness is an eyeful" the silvernette commented. He flicked the flint and lit his cigarette.

Tsuna gazed at him nervously "You…You're the transfer student". He immediately turned to leave "I'll be leaving now". A small little comment from Gokudera stopped him.

"If a pinprick like you can be the 10th gen, the Vongola family is finished"

Tsuna froze in shock. "Huh?" he gaped "How do you know about the family?" "I refuse to accept it" The silver-haired boy growled "I'm the one who should be fit to be the tenth!" What the brunette didn't know was that Gokudera was lying through his teeth. The emotions behind the words were genuine but the words themselves were false.

Gokudera felt the prickle behind his neck. However, it wasn't the intensity that he was accustomed to. He looked behind the brunette and saw the UMA. It enraged him to see that not all of her attention was directed at him. She seemed more intent on the brunette.

Something dark and suffocating squeezed his heart. Ah, he recognized the feeling. How many times has he felt it as he gazed at those happy slobs enjoying the life those guys didn't deserve? This time he was jealous because the one true friend he has ever made ignored him in favor of the weakling in front of him. It made it so much easier to throw the dynamites without regret of killing an innocent. He was surprised when the fuse got cut off by a bullet.

When Tsuna made a run for it Gokudera intercepted. It became a game of cat and mouse. The brunette tried with all his might to survive…or well run away. Just when he got cornered a bullet whizzed through the air and hit his head. "Reborn! I'll put out the fuses with my dying will!" he shouted. The now semi-naked boy lunged at the nearest dynamite and chanted "Defuse! Defuse! Defuse!"

Gokudera freaked at the sudden change. It quickly turned into frustration as the bombs couldn't seem to blow up and kill him on time. He lit up more dynamites and threw it at him "Double bomb!" It didn't work. The brunette was still able to put the fuses out. As he got angrier he lit more and more bombs until he couldn't hold them all anymore. The dynamites scattered around him and the lost thought that crossed his mind was 'The end of me…' Everything seemed to go in slow motion. Gokudera glanced at a nearby tree and saw the little girl. She was looking directly at him now. 'How embarrassing…' he mused silently to himself 'The only time…'

Time suddenly sped up as a loud voice burst through and broke the borrowed pocket of time. "Defuse!" Tsuna shouted and grabbed the white string attached to the bomb. Gokudera watched dumbstruck as the brown-haired boy scrambled to put out all the flames. The cigarette in his mouth slowly fell out of his gaping mouth.

"Whew, somehow made it" Tsuna sighed in relief. "I was mistaken!" the loud voice of the delinquent startled the scrawny teen "You're the one who's fit to be the boss". Gokudera explained his reasons and admitted the lie he spouted in the beginning. Throughout all this the silver-haired boy looked up at him starry-eyed. Then when Reborn and Tsuna talked about the workings of boss and subordinate, he looked back. Gokudera grinned and nodded at the figure hiding behind a wall. The figure nodded in acknowledgement before disappearing.

.

.

.

Her work here is done for today.

* * *

**Omake**

.

.

.

**_Over the years this mysterious girl has appeared throughout the world. She would appear out of nowhere and disappear in a flash. Some say that she brings misfortune. Others object and say she brings miracles. Whatever the case is, both parties agree that she does not seem human._**

**_The moment you spot her she seems to appear everywhere you look. Staring at you from a distance. Sometimes the victims grow paranoid. Later on to be reported to have been sent to a psychiatric ward._**

**_Who is this mysterious girl? A girl draped in white. Is she the bringer of death or an angel? Maybe she is a ghost haunting this world? Who knows, but I Amelia Harrington will find out the truth._**

**_If you have seen this girl please post your experience and comments below._**

Amelia sighed when she finished typing out her blog. She posted up a picture she had drawn on to the website. 'There...that should do it' she thought.

The woman stretched out her arms and combed through her long wavy copper hair. Green eyes looked at the laptop tiredly. 'Guess I should leave it for about a week...' she contemplated.

Immediately after a week a tremendous amount of sightings came in. She had gaped at the amount of comments. "Wha-what!?" she blinked at the number staring at her "I-I only posted this up because it was interesting".

There was one stating that the girl threw a bag of marshmallow and a box at him. Another posted up that she helped him out of a forest. Then another said that she helped him find out the truth. There was even one stating that the girl had saved someone important to her.

Amelia sucked up all the people's stories of seeing this little girl with wide eyes. "C-could it be that she really is real?" she muttered. A tapping sound resonated from out her window.

She looked towards the window. 'What could the noise be?' she wondered. Amelia stood up to take a look.

Amelia lived in an apartment complex. Her room was on the second story. When she looked outside it was night time. She quickly scanned the area and saw someone standing barely into the light of the lamp post.

Oddly enough all the other lamp posts were off. 'Who is that?' she tried to look closer at the figure. Then she realized it was a girl.

It wasn't just any girl. Only the feet and bottom part of her dress was visible. All the rest were covered up by the shadow of the night.

'C-could it be...' she shivered 'th-the girl?'. The woman watched with wide eyes. She held her breath in anticipation.

The lamp post flickered on and off. Then it shut down for a few seconds. When it finally lit up again the girl was gone. What was left was a yellow post-it note from where she originally stood.

"Kyaaaaa!" she screamed and pushed herself off the window. Amelia scrambled to get away from the glass pane. There was a knock and her door and she jumped. She looked at the door in fear.

"Amelia, you ok? I heard a scream"

She sighed in relief when she heard the familiar voice of her neighbor Jeff. "H-hold on" she called out and scrambled to open the door.

Jeff stood in front of her door with a worried expression. "Is everything alright?" he asked. "O-oh yes!" she stuttered "I-I just found out the newest hot single just came out today". He blinked and laughed "Your still addicted to boy bands?". He grinned "Sorry about bothering you then". She blushed and shook her head "Oh no, I should be the one saying sorry". "Goodnight" he waved. "Goodnight" she replied back.

Once she saw that he was gone she rushed to where she had seen the girl. When she arrived she saw the little piece of paper. Amelia quickly glanced around nervously. "I hope you don't come out to kill me" she whimpered. The woman bent down and picked up the note. The light flickered overhead and she jumped. Amelia squeaked and dashed out of the area.

She tore open her front door and slammed it shut. "Th-that was scary" she panted. Glancing at the note in her hand she looked at it curiously. She brought it up to her face and read the message.

_Be careful tomorrow_

A slight shiver wracked through her frame. 'B-be careful? What does that mean?' she thought frantically 'I-is she out to get me? No, if she did why warn me?'. To say the least she couldn't sleep that night.

The next day Amelia went to work warily. She had pocketed some pepper spray and placed a knife in her boot. She walked to the publishing department were she helped with the newspapers.

Nothing happened at work so far. Amelia became more confident that the note was just a hoax. 'Jeez...what a cruel prank that kid pulled' she grumbled in her head.

When she walked back home did something happen. An arm reached out and grabbed her. Amelia screamed but a clothed hand covered her mouth. "Hey there pretty lady" the man breathed heavily "You look real glum over there, wanna have some fun". He let out a creepy grin.

She struggled against her captors grasp. The man pulled out a knife and pointed it at her throat "Move and I kill you". She automatically stilled and whimpered.

Something hit the mans head. It was a rock. He looked at where it was thrown with a scowl. Taking advantage of this situation, Amelia pulled out her pepper spray and sprayed him. He yelped and started to rub his eyes. She kicked him between his legs and started to run deeper into the alleyway. Pounding of running feet followed after her.

A dark figure of a girl stood in front of her pointing to the right. Not questioning the sight, she turned to where the girl was pointing at. She ran around corners attempting to shake the man off but he was persistent. 'What do I do? What do I do?' she screamed in her head. Then a tug to her arm pulled her into a dark shadowed alleyway.

The footsteps drew nearer. The man passed her without so much as a glance. She let out a sigh of relief. Then she turned to thank whoever had save her, only to see no one next to her. 'This is to creepy' she shivered.

After she had managed to get out of the alleyway, she walked home. She turned to look back when she felt the heavy pressure of someone staring at her.

Standing at the lip of the alleyway was a little girl. Her features hard to make out due to the shadow. She was staring directly at her.

Amelia shivered once more and turned around. When she took a quick glance the girl was gone. 'Definitely too creepy' she reaffirmed in her head.

She opened her laptop and logged on to her blog. The previous episode still fresh in her head. Outside the sky grew a brilliant shade of orange as the sun sunk down.

_**Today I was attacked. Just a week after posting this blog I have seen her with my very own eyes. I cannot help but agree with the rumors that she is out of this world.**_

_**Yesterday, she warned me of said attack. She had even helped me evade the man attacking me. I cannot help but feel grateful for her.**_

_**That is why I will be closing this blog next week. I believe that this mystery should remain a mystery.**_

_**I am sorry for those of you acquainted with this blog. I just feel like I should repay her by not prying into her business. I have a feeling that leaving her be is the best course of action. No matter if she brings misfortune or miracles, is a bringer of death or an angel, or a ghost that forever haunts this world.**_

_**~Sincerely, Amelia Harrington**_


End file.
